Tadashi Hikari
Tadashi Hikari (光正 Hikari Tadashi) was the father of Yuichiro Hikari and grandfather of Lan Hikari and Hub Hikari. Tadashi is Dr. Light's counterpart in the Mega Man Battle Network universe. Personality He was an elderly man who was truly kind and a brilliant scientist, though tragically, he never got to live long enough to see the birth of his grandsons, but he would be very proud of them. Lan still loves his grandfather and wished that he would have just lived a little longer to be with him. Game History Mega Man Battle Network 3 Tadashi first appears after Alpha is defeated. There is a strange door left over which MegaMan and Lan go into. Inside is the saved memories and persona of Tadashi. He talks to Lan about Alpha's origins and also about personal things such as the family. Lan wants him to escape with them, but he can't because he only exists in Alpha. The hologram disappears eventually because Alpha was destroyed. He give Lan GramNote as a parting gift and the last legacy before Alpha start falling apart and eventually his son manage to decipher the code and use it to ressurect MegaMan.EXE Mega Man Battle Network 5 He appears in flashbacks which show him working with Lord Wily on SoulNet with the intention of bringing peace to the world. It is shown that while they did extensive research, they decided to leave it up to their descendants to finish. During the final battle with Nebula Grey, Tadashi's voice seems to reach Lan through SoulNet and encourages him to win. This gives Lan the strength to fight SoulNet and Nebula Grey. Mega Man Battle Network Black OX He appears with Bryan to play at the school. He has no PET but Tadashi his great lessons are cyber technolhogy. Later during the first christmas in the winter of 19XX Bryan controls his computer. But it is infected by very powerfull virusses. Bryan SnowMan.EXE is permamently deleted. And Bryan is infected by poisoned gas that has the powerfull Omega programm to do. Tadashi lost his friend Bryan and Tadashi will be knowing for that programm. It is not known of he has founding the programm to delete it. And he mades an memory book of it in Mortimer City Mega Man Battle Network Blue SX After you defeated the Jolify programm. There comes an strange door right over which Lan and Megaman. Inside is the last saved memories and persona of Tadashi. Tadashi is too sick and come Lan for his last time when he see her an little bit. He knows his twins Lan and Hub during the pregnancy of Haruka. He says to Lan what the Jolify programm did about his life. Lan knows to Tadashi that the Jolify programm has desceased him. Lan is in sadness. But remember Tadashi as an memorimable family. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Tadashi Hikari appeared in a flashback in episode 23 of the first season, where it's revealed he was one of the scientists that worked in the creation of PharaohMan and sealed him. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In episode 15, it is revealed that, in his youth, he created the Net Wrecker, a device which can boost a NetNavi's power to epic proportions. He later exchanged the Wrecker for some ramen. Curiously, the Net Wrecker works with the Advanced PET, invented immediately prior to the events of Axess, years after Dr. Hikari died. Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark In the Rockman.EXE Stream Movie, an evil program is named after him, and he is seen in a flashback. Rockman.EXE Beast A hologram of the Beyondard version of Hikari Tadashi appeared in Episode 20 of Beast, He talked about how Beyondard came into existence, how Dr. Wily of Beyondard, now but a conscious stored within an Android Brain, created the Beast Factor, and how Iris was created. He also created the Synchronizer, Trill, in order to win the war against the Zoanoroids New Megaman NT Warrior Tadashi Hikari appears in an flashback when he try's to knows as scientist how the Fakeman Navi to control it with Ultimus Weil often he failed during that Ultimus Weil has first created the offical Navi. Etymology * Hikari (光) means Light and Tadashi (正) can mean Right, both similar to the name of his original counterpart, who is referred to as Dr. Light and Dr. Right. * It is unknown if his original counterpart have a biological son and grandsons. It is unknown if the original Dr.Light have biological descendants. Gallery ] Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Category:Mega Man NT Warrior characters